


Acceptable Punishment

by Jld71



Series: Accept Your Punishment [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Breeding, Hurt Jensen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Possessive Jared, Protective Jared, Punishment, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen is sent for another punishment.





	Acceptable Punishment

 

 

Acceptable Punishment

Jensen stood in the living room of their home. He’d returned from his shopping duties a few hours ago and now was in a panic. He worried his bottom lip as he waited for Jared to enter their home. Jensen had heard the car pull up and stop in their driveway. He watched as Jared got out and then was stopped by someone. Jared had been speaking to a neighbor who had been out walking when he’d pulled up to their driveway. Jensen pulled himself away from the window, not wanting to be seen watching his alpha.

“Have a nice night, Mrs. Reilly,” Jared called from the front door. He closed it behind himself and leaned against it. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear away the tiredness from them. He stood and looked at Jensen. He noticed Jensen’s nervousness, the way he stood as if he was curling in on himself. Jensen was worried about something. Jared could feel the panic rolling of his omega as he stood there, regarding him. He sighed and pushed himself away from the door. “Jensen?” He watched as Jensen slowly turned toward him. Green eyes wide, looking back at him.

“I’m sorry, alpha. Please forgive me,” Jensen said quietly. He forced himself to stand when all he wanted to do was to drop to his knees and beg Jared’s forgiveness.

Jared noticed the collar around Jensen’s neck and frowned at it. He’d never used it on his omega but had kept it just in case he ever had to. The black leather embroidered with his name on it in green stood out against his omega’s pale freckled skin. “What’s around your neck?” He asked as he noticed Jensen flinch at his words. He’d become so skittish since his last punishment. The littlest loud sound would make him jump. He found that Jensen would press himself up against him for comfort and protection, more so than ever before.

Jensen would only ever hesitantly, even in the past, initiate intimacy between them. Now, he would always wait for Jared to start their mating, Jensen just followed through with what Jared wanted. After the last punishment, Jensen would still any actions until he was told what to do. Things had changed for them in the last three years. He wasn’t happy about it. He’d have to have a talk with Jensen, this had gone on long enough. He wanted Jensen a little more responsive than what he was in the bedroom. But, now wasn’t the time to deal with that. Apparently, there was something more pressing that needed to be dealt with. He sighed as he watched Jensen.

Jensen’s hand flew up to his neck. Shit, he thought to himself. He’d forgotten to take the collar off. He had taken to wearing it when he left the house without Jared so that no one dared to touch him. He couldn’t bear the thought of anyone except his alpha touching him, never could. But that had intensified after his last punishment at the center. The one that had gone horribly wrong when an alpha went into a rutting frenzy.

Jared had only showed the collar to him when they first mated, had never even placed it on his skin. He knew where Jared kept it so he was able to get it, wear it and then return it without Jared’s knowledge. He was going to be in so much trouble now for doing something without his alpha’s permission. His hands trembled as they touched the black leather around his throat. He found it hard to swallow, to form words. He lowered his eyes and head in submission as Jared walked toward him.

“My collar,” he said in a whisper as his fingers fiddled with the soft leather around his neck. He felt Jared’s fingers brush against his skin as Jared reached behind him to unclasp it. He forced himself to stand still, to not back away or flinch as Jared came towards him.

Jared worked the buckle on the collar and then withdrew his hands from Jensen, held up the collar to him. “Why? I’ve never even placed it on you? I had even forgotten I had this. Why are you wearing this?” Jared asked in an even tone. He wanted answers but knew if he raised his voice right now, Jensen would just shut down as he’d done so many times before. He didn’t want that right now.

“I - I use it, we - wear it when I leave the house without you.” Jensen whispered. “That way no one touches me,” he said quietly.

“So you took this without asking me? Is that why you’re sorry?” Jared asked amusement in his voice. He actually liked the idea of Jensen wearing his collar. He fought down the possessive growl that was threatening to erupt from him. He never really liked the idea of anyone looking at his omega, let alone touching him. Even when . . . Jensen’s words brought him out of his thoughts.

“No,” Jensen said as he looked up at Jared, eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Then why?”

“I lost it Jared. I’m sorry.” Jensen stood an arm’s length away from him. He lowered his head in submission, another sign of his guilt and sorrow.

“You lost what?” Jared asked, slight irritation creeping into his voice. He was tired after a long day and was in no mood to deal with anymore issues. He’d had many issues to deal with today at work. He really didn’t need one more at home to deal with. He wanted to forget about his day, just wanted to eat dinner, spend some time with Jensen and then go to bed.

 

“The bank card you gave me. The one that I use to buy the groceries with. I had it when I paid for them. I’ve checked all over. I called the store and they didn’t have it. I called the car company you have pick me up and the driver didn’t have it. I called the bank and . . .”

Jared straightened to his full height as he listened to Jensen. “And what Jensen?” He asked, his voice tighter now that he knew Jensen wearing the collar wasn’t the issue.

“And I reported it as lost but there were purchases made at stores I have never been to by the time I had noticed it was missing.” Jensen looked up at Jared, he saw the stern look on his face, the one that was beginning to morph into anger. He forced himself not to back away from Jared, as much as he wanted to.

“You lost the bank card. You’ve cost me money. You’re going to cost me time to go down to the bank and deal with this. Like I have oh so much time on my hands!” Jared said as his voice rose in anger. “How could you be so careless?”

“I’m sorry Jared. Please . . . I’ve already taken care of everything. The bank has placed a hold on the account and will issue a new card. They’ve opened an investigation into the theft. All you need to do is call the bank, then they will refund the stolen money. You don’t even need to go down there,” Jensen said, his voice pleading for Jared not to get angry with him.

Jared turned and walked away from him without another word, still holding the collar in one hand. He heard the slamming of their bedroom door and winced at the sound. He backed up until he felt his calves hit the couch. He let himself sink down into it, waiting for Jared to return to deal with him. At least he had dinner ready and warming in the oven, he thought to himself. He wouldn’t add to Jared’s anger by making him wait to eat. When he heard the door open, he stood and looked up as Jared entered the room. He saw that Jared had showered and changed, damp hair dripping onto his shirt.

“Are you hungry? I kept dinner warming for you.” Jared didn’t answer him, just stood looking at him. He wanted to shrink down, make himself as small as he could.

“I’ve called the bank. After that, I called the center and arranged your punishment for this weekend. This way I can take you myself.” Jared heard the sharp intake of breath and his eyes narrowed at his omega. “What, did you think there wouldn’t be a punishment for this?” He watched as Jensen shook his head. “Now, let’s have dinner.” Jared turned his back on Jensen and walked into the kitchen, taking his seat at the table and waiting for Jensen to follow him.

Soundlessly, Jensen walked in. he’d learned long ago as a pup to make his movements soundless to not disturb anyone with his presence. He retrieved their dinner, placed Jared’s plate in front of him, then his own down before sitting. He waited for Jared to start eating before he picked up his own fork, pushing the food around on his plate.

“You were doing so well. It’s been three years since your last punishment,” Jared said in a quiet voice. “I’m disappointed with you. How can I trust you to take care of the house, of me or even yourself when you do something like this?” He asked as his eyes bored into Jensen.

“I’m sorry, alpha. You’re right, I should have been more careful.” He felt his face burn in shame.

“Well, there’s nothing to be done now, is there? I will bring you in tomorrow. You will not fight this. You will remain quiet. There will be no tears. Am I understood?” Jared asked in a firm tone.

“Yes, alpha.” Jensen whispered.

“Good,” Jared said as he stood. “Now, clean up the kitchen and then get ready for bed. I’m going to read the paper while you do that.” Jared turned and left the kitchen, leaving Jensen alone with his thoughts and fear over tomorrow and what could happen.

Jensen shook his head. No, Jared would be there. Nothing like last time would happen, he told himself. Jared would make sure of it. Jared would protect him. He closed his eyes, silently let the tears spill as he forced himself to get control of himself. If he’d been more careful, this wouldn’t be happening he told himself. So stupid, so careless. He deserved this punishment his mind screamed at him as his entire body shook with fear.

When he was finished in the kitchen he went to check on Jared. “Jared, is there anything I can get you before I get ready for bed?”

“No, just make sure the alarm clock is set for eight. I want us up and ready to leave at eleven.” Jared didn’t look up from his paper as he spoke. He was fighting back the desire to bend Jensen over the arm of the couch, fuck him hard and knot him. But he wouldn’t, it would only add to the stress he felt coming from Jensen. While he wanted his omega underneath him, he wasn’t going to take Jensen in anger. He barely heard the sound of movement as Jensen turned and left the living room.

When he was calm enough to try to sleep, he found Jensen in bed, curled up on his side. He could tell just by the quiet breathing that Jensen wasn’t asleep, just lying there waiting for Jared to come to him. As he crawled into bed, he looked down to find that Jensen had craned his neck to look back at him. Without a word, he encircled Jensen with an arm and pulled him close so they were laying back to chest. He carded his finger’s through Jensen’s soft sandy brown hair.

“Did you set the alarm for the time I asked?”

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen’s timid voice rang out from next to him.

Jared hummed in satisfaction, knowing that Jensen wouldn’t fail to follow through with his request from earlier. He placed a protect hand over Jensen’s stomach and rubbed soothing circles. He felt Jensen begin to relax in his grasp. He nosed at the crook of Jensen’s neck, taking in the familiar scent of his mate. His tongue flicked out, licking at the skin, savoring the taste. He felt the need to bit, marking Jensen again as his. He sunk his teeth into Jensen’s skin, hear the sharp intake of breath from Jensen as his teeth pierced the skin and blood trickled into his mouth. Withdrawing his teeth, he continued to lick at the bite until the blood had stopped. He set his teeth over Jensen’s nape and fell asleep that way, Jensen in his arms and claimed.

The ringing of the alarm forced Jensen from a dreamless sleep. He moved to reach over and shut it off, only to have Jared pull him back. “Jared, the alarm has gone off at the time you requested.”

He heard Jared grumble for coffee as he lifted his arm, freeing Jensen from his embrace. He slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen to prepare Jared’s breakfast and coffee. He knew the smell would eventually lure his alpha out of bed and into the kitchen so there was no need to call him. As he was finishing, he heard a chair being pulled out and a thump as Jared lowered himself into his chair. He placed the coffee and plate of food in front of Jared and set about cleaning the kitchen.

“Jensen.”

Jensen’s attention snapped back to Jared. He turned to face his alpha and waited quietly for Jared to say what was on his mind.

“Sit.”

He obeyed and sat across from Jared in his normal place.

“You haven’t eaten, have you?”

Jensen lowered his head, eyes downcast. “No, alpha,” he said quietly. He heard shuffling and then a plate was pushed at him. He looked up into Jared’s eyes.

“You need to eat. I know you’re upset over today. But, I’ll be there. Nothing like last time will happen to you,” Jared growled out, anger flaring in him as he remembered the sight of his hurt mate.

“Yes, alpha.” Jensen picked up the fork and began to eat the scrambled eggs he’d prepared. They tasted like ash in his mouth and he had to force himself swallow them. When they were both done eating, he finished his cleaning of the kitchen as Jared went to get dressed. He followed shortly after, dressing in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, matching the way Jared was dressed.

He busied himself with laundry and cleaning the house as the time ticked away until it was time to leave for the center. From their bedroom, he heard Jared calling for him.

“Jensen, it’s time to go,” Jared said as he turned and left the house.

Without a word, Jensen followed Jared out to their car, got in and waited for Jared. As Jared got in, Jensen clicked the seatbelt into place and sat quietly while Jared started the car and drove the distance to the Omega Redirection Center. He forced himself not to beg Jared to turn the car around. He desperately wanted Jared to take them home. He’d rather have Jared beat him then be taken in for another punishment. The last one had been something out of a nightmare. One that had actually caused him nightmares. He still woke from one at least once a week, drenched in sweat remembering that day. It was still so vivid in his mind, like it had happened just yesterday and not three years ago. He would slip from their bed, making sure not to disturb Jared as he went to clean himself up and change into dry sleep pants and a shirt. After the first several nightmares, he’d learned how to wake up without screaming.

The first few times Jared had woken up with him, reached out and pulled him close. He’d run his fingers through Jensen’s sweat dampened hair and spoken softly to him, reassuring him that he was fine, at home, safe and loved. Jared would stay awake with him until he fell back to sleep. After the first month, Jared had still been caring toward him, held him while he shook uncontrollably but Jensen could tell he was beginning to get irritated with him, with being woken up by his omega for something other than sex. Jared never said anything to him about being woken up or the nightmares but it was a feeling Jensen got.

“Jensen.”

Jared’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up at his alpha who was standing by his open passenger car door. He unclicked the seatbelt and forced himself out of the car and followed Jared into the lobby.

Samantha Ferris sat in her office, going over the day’s planned punishments. It wasn’t something she enjoyed doing or seeing. She actually hated the government sanctioned punishments for omegas. She hated the idea of the entire thing but it was a job someone had to fulfill. If it wasn’t her then who knows who these omegas would be forced to deal with. She ran a pretty tight ship, fired anyone who stepped out of line or showed cruelty to any of the omegas. She actually cared about the treatment of the omegas who passed through the lobby doors. Case in point was the file that sat open on her desk, Jensen Padalecki, Alpha Jared Padalecki’s omega and  
mate.

She had never been so relieved when she’d seen the care the alpha had shown to his omega after the incident. She’d thought for sure that Jared would break the mating bonding after another alpha had dare to mark his omega. Had he done that, she was prepared to claim the timid omega as her own, knowing full well that Jensen prefered males to females. She just didn’t want to see him remanded to a work camp or a state owned brother or possibly worse, sold to a private owner. She shuddered at her thoughts. But Jared had shown his love for his omega despite what had happened. She was also happy that nothing like that had happened since. That alpha had been blacklisted and now all state approved alphas had to be tested prior to entering the punishment room. She would never let another alpha in a rutting frenzy breed an omega while she was in charge.

“Alpha Ferris?” Kane called to her, cutting her off from further thoughts.

“Did you see who called in requesting a punishment for his omega?” Samantha asked, her voiced raised in disbelief. She looked up from the file in her hand and over at Officer Kane who sat across from her.

“Yeah, what’s it been two, three years since Alpha Padalecki called in a punishment for his omega?” Kane’s eyes darkened at the memory, how everything had gone horribly wrong. How, the omega had ended up hurt. How Jared has been ready to level the center, taking everyone with it.

She placed the file on her desk. “We have to make sure that nothing like that happens to Jensen while he’s here. You will stay with him, never leave his side. I don’t care if the building is on fire. Do I make myself clear?” She asked, a low growl emanating from the back of her throat as she spoke. “I’ll make sure that I perform his examinations. That way he isn’t hurt under our watch.”

“Of course. When am I scheduled to pick him up?”

Samantha picked up the file and read through it again. Her eyes widened as she read the notation made regarding Jensen’s supervision.

“You aren’t . . .”

“What, did Padalecki request that I not be present? I thought everything had been smoothed over when I let him have some alone time with that alpha.”

“No, it’s not that. He’s taking Jensen in himself. He’ll be staying to oversee his omega’s punishment.” She groaned at that, the thought of having a very influence and volatile alpha present while his omega received his punishment. “I’m going to need a vacation after this.”

“Yeah, you and me both,” Kane said as he rose to his feet. “When is this happening?”

“Today,” she said wearily.

“Christ, is it too late to call in sick?” Kane asked.

“I wish,” she said as she checked her watch. “I need to go, Padalecki will be here shortly. Can you go make sure everything is in place and ready then we’ll meet in the lobby in ten?”

“Of course,” Kane responded.

Getting to their feet, Kane and Ferris exchanged a nervous glance between the two of them before disappearing off in different directions.

“Alpha Padalecki, how nice to see you again,” Samantha Ferris said with a smile. Behind her stood Officer Kane. “Jensen, why don’t you follow Officer Kane to the examination room? I’ll be there in a few minutes. You remember what you’re required to do?” She asked in a quiet voice.

Jensen shook his head yes. This was his fourth punishment and there were some things he’d never forget. This was one of those things. He forced himself not to shudder or try to run from the building. His mind was scream no, please don’t do this, silently begging for Jared call this off, to just take him home. But, he knew that wouldn’t happen, not until he was breed and had conceived. That was an acceptable punishment for him, after all.

“No, I’m staying with my omega. I’m not about to let anything like last time happen again,” Jared said in a cold voice as he looked at the other alpha and beta before him.

“Of course alpha, as you wish,” she said before turning to Kane. “Please take Alpha Padalecki and his omega to the room. I’ll be there shortly.” She watched as Kane led the other two out of the lobby. She took several deep breaths before turning and walking in the same direction.

“You can wait outside,” Jared said to Kane and turned away from him, dismissing the beta as he focused his attention on Jensen.

Jared watched as Jensen stripped off his clothes and placed them in the locker before returning to take a seat on the examination table. Jared took one of Jensen’s hands in his and stroked his thumb over the back of Jensen’s hand.

Kane turned and walked out into the hallway to wait for Samantha closing the door as he left. As she came nearer to him he looked up at her. “He refused to let me stay in there,” Kane said with a shrug.

Samantha only shook her head before knocking on the door. She waited until Jared acknowledged her before entering. She entered and closed the door as she stepped into the room.

“Alpha, Jensen, you’re both looking well,” she said as she pulled at her stethoscope. “Okay, you remember what’s going to happen? I’m going to check your vitals and make sure you’re healthy enough to receive your punishment.”

Jensen looked at her with wide fearful green eyes and shook his head.

She gave him a smile. He was twenty-three now but still looked like he had three years ago when she’d first met him. She regarded Jensen as she got ready to check his lungs and heart. She was actually surprised that this was the first time in three years since she’d seen him. Jared struck her as the type who would punish his omega regularly, despite having an affection for him.

“I’m going to start with checking your vitals before anything else,” Samantha said raising the stethoscope to Jensen’s chest. She saw him flinch slightly as the cold metal touched his skin. She stepped back once done and looked at Jared. “His lungs are clear and his heart is strong. Now, I need to examine him so I can determine if Jensen is able to receive his punishment.”

She watched as Jared took a step back from Jensen and helped him to his feet. She pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and retrieved the clear bottle of lubrication from the counter. She sat on the stool and wheeled herself over to Jensen. She placed a hand gently on Jensen’s back, rubbed circles on his skin as a way to soothe and calm him as she’d done the first time she’d met him. She heard a low warning growl emanating from the alpha standing next to her.

“Okay, I’m going to examine you now. I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

Jensen heard the snick of the bottle being opened and some of the lubricant being poured out. He braced himself for the intrusion to his body. He felt fingers at his rim, the coolness of the lube as it has was applied to him.

“Take a deep breath,” Sam said to him as she pressed a finger in. She heard his breathing quicken but he never said a word. He never moved from his spot. She noticed the possessive nature of Jared as he stood close to his omega, a protective hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “He is healthy and will be able to take his punishment. You can stand up now, Jensen.” she said as she withdrew her finger and then moved away from him. She picked up his paper worked, read it and signed off on it.

Jared helped Jensen back up onto the examination table, never taking his hands away from him. He eyed the other alpha. He felt a possessiveness coursing through his body as she’d placed her hands on Jensen, touched him in a way he found himself not being comfortable with. He fought down the growl growing in his chest and the urge to lash out at the female alpha.

Samantha turned back to Jensen and Jared, reading over the paperwork. She noticed Jared’s flared nostrils, darkened eyes and flexed chest as he looked at her. He was clearly posturing, show his claim to Jensen, making it known to her that Jensen was Jared’s omega.

“I need to go over the paperwork, your stipulations for your omega’s punishment. You have requested again only five breedings with the alphas and a cock cage to be placed on Jensen. He will still be secured to the breeding bench and gagged. Is that corrected?” She asked as she looked up at Jared. “You will remain with him at all times and have requested that he be examined after every breeding.”

Jared crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. “Yes, that’s correct.”

“Officer Kane will also be present.” She continued speaking. “It’s a requirement that has been put in place. No omega is to be left alone now.” She turned and walked to the door, opened it and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She handed the paperwork to Kane.

“Good luck. Jensen is as docile as I remembered but Alpha Padalecki is ready to attack.” She turned and walked away, leaving Kane to deal with the situation at hand.

Kaner knocked once before entering the examination room. He held the door open and stood there, looking at the two in the room. “Jensen, this way,” he said as he led Jensen out of the room and down the hall to one of the rooms designed for punishment.

As they entered the room, Jensen noticed that nothing had changed from the last time he was in a room like this. Once inside, Kane motioned for him to lay on the breeding bench.  
Jensen did without hesitation. He didn’t move or speak as Kane secured his arms to the bench. But his face burned from the thought of having Jared, his alpha there in the room, watching everything take place. He felt a finger tap his chin and silently he opened his mouth. His lips were forced wide as the gag was placed against them and then secured around the back of his head. He forced his breathing to remain even as the cock cage was fitted to his body and locked in place. He closed his eyes as he felt the bench being pushed forward, through the hole and then locked into place. He was thankful that hadn’t changed, he wouldn’t have to see the alphas who had been approved to breed him.

Jared watched as Kane secured Jensen to the breeding bench. His gut clenched at the sight. This wasn’t what he’d ever pictured in his mind. Somehow it hadn’t been this bad. Not even after the last time, when Jensen had been hurt. He gave a low growl as Kane worked the gag into Jensen’s mouth. What was wrong with him, he wondered. It wasn’t like he hadn’t know what was going to happen. He just didn’t know, couldn’t pinpoint what was riling him up.

“Follow me,” Kane said as he left the room to enter the other section where the alpha would be led in to breed the omega. “Stand there and don’t move.” Kane indicated to the far corner of the room.

Jared stalked over to the corner, placed his back against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest and watched. He waited for what was going to happen next. His mind race with the thought of how wrong this was. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He snapped his eyes in the direction of the door as it opened and then back to Jensen. He gave a low predatory growl as the alpha stepped inside the room, followed by Kane.

“Why is he here?” The alpha asked as he noticed Jared standing in the far corner of the room, his gaze locked on the portion of Jensen he could see.

“That’s his omega. He’s here to make sure nothing happens to him, that no one hurts him while he receives his punishment. Will that be a problem?”

“No, I can still knot the omega. Not a problem at all.”

“Here are the rules.” Kane said as he stepped closer to the alpha. “You are not to mark him in any way, that includes teeth marks and bruising. He’s been fitted with a cock cage, there is to be no stimulation. He’s been gagged so he will not be able to be vocal. Do you have a problem with any of this?”

“No, I’m good.”

Jensen felt hands on this thighs and the lower portion of the bench being removed. The hands touched him again, lifted his legs so they rested on the alphas shoulders.

“Oh, I remember you. Even after all this time,” The alpha said as his fingers trailed along the inner thigh of one of Jensen’s legs. “You took my knot so beautifully the last time. Such a tight little ass. Are you still tight after all this time?”

Jensen felt slick fingers at his rim, circling the tight ring before they pressed into him.

“You are,” the alpha hissed out as he withdrew his fingers. The alpha looked over his shoulder at Jared and grinned. “Your omega is perfection,” he said as he pushed his cock into Jensen’s body. The alpha grunted in satisfaction as he pushed forward, into Jensen’s body, lifting his ass off the table.

Jared responded with a snarl. His eyes flashed red in anger as the other alpha turned his attention back to Jensen.

Jensen felt the alpha fuck into him, whipping his hips back and forth, fucking him rapidly. Jensen fought back the groan of pain threatening to erupt from his throat. It wasn’t long before Jensen felt the knot begin to swell against his rim. The alpha pulled back, almost out of him before pushing back in, forcing his knot to spread him open. It hurt so much to have this intrusion to is body. It was one thing to take Jared’s knot, it was done with care. But this, it was done just for breeding him. He heard the alpha groan as he forced his knot into him, felt the first spurt of come filling him.

“If your little omega ever needs a punishment, I can always come to your home. Hell, I’ll come even if he doesn’t. If you just want to watch him being knotted by another alpha,” he grunted as he gave a shallow thrust into Jensen. “This way, I can hear all the pretty little sounds from him. I bet he’d enjoy being bent over and fucked hard. Bet he’d sound so pretty moaning as he took my knot.”

Jared growled, warning the other alpha to keep quiet.

Jared paced the small area he was confined to. He snarled at the alpha as he watched him touch Jensen. His inner wolf howled at the outrage of another alpha touching his mate, his omega. His, his, his, his mind screamed at him He felt the anger rising in himself. He fought the desire to rip the alpha off Jensen, to lay claim to Jensen, to mark him and knot him all over again. The other alpha wasn’t as tall or muscular as him. He would be able to wrestle the man off Jensen and then beat him to within an inch of his life.

The alpha circled his hips, forcing himself further into Jensen’s ass as another spurt of come was expelled fom his body. He continued with that movement until his knot deflated enough that he was able to pull out. He lowered Jensen’s legs off his body, letting then lay at an awkward angle as they dangled in mid air since there was nothing to rest them on.

Jensen felt the lower portion of the bench being replaced and his legs lifted and lowered to rest against it.

The door to his room opened but he remained still, never looking to see who it was. He felt hands on his head, working the gag. The gag was removed and something was pressed against his chin again. “Drink.” Kane’s voice said to him. He opened his eyes to see Kane standing next to him with a bottle of water. He opened his lips to allow the cool water to quench his dry lips and throat. He felt a cloth being run over him to wipe away the sweat. “I’ll give you a few minutes to relax then I’ll have Samantha come in to examine you.” He heard movement and then the door opening and closing. He was again alone in the room.

Jensen heard movement in the other room. Jared. Jared was still there, watching him. His face flushed knowing Jared had watched what he’d just been put through. He had heard the alpha speaking to Jared, taunting Jared as the alpha fucked him.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been since Kane had left but he startled when he heard the door open and movement coming his way. He heard a familiar voice.

“It’s Samantha, I’m just going to check your vitals before I move into the other room to check you out.”

He felt the cold stethoscope against his skin. “Take a deep breath, hold it. Now exhale. Very good. You’ll be okay, you’ll get through this,” she said before leaving him alone.

 

He heard the doors opening and closing. Samantha’s muffled voice was speaking and he heard Jared snarling back at her. He felt hands on his thighs, parting his legs.

“He looks good. He hasn’t conceived yet. I don’t think it will take him long until he does.” Samantha’s voice was slightly muffled. She sounded like she was turned from Jensen, speaking to the room she was in rather than him.

“I’ll let the next alpha in. Just gonna give him a moment before I do. I think his alpha needs it more than he does.” Kane said from within the room he was in.

Jensen forced himself not to jump when he heard Kane’s voice. He hadn’t realized he was there in the room with him.

“Open,” Kane said as he placed the gag to his lips.

Jensen did without hesitation. He forced himself to clear his mind as he was once again left alone. Vaguely he heard voices. Kane instructing the next alpha, letting him know of the rules for his punishment. He felt the lower portion of the bench being removed and hands on his legs, lifting them. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself into a favorable memory so he wouldn’t have endure what would be coming next.

He heard movement and snarling. He forced himself to open his eyes. He looked around the room. From where he was he couldn’t see anything. He could only hear muffled sounds and he was confused by it as the hands dragged down his legs and then his legs were dropped, jarring his body against the table. He struggled against the restrains, trying to see what was happening. He heard a thud as if something or someone had fallen.

“What the fuck!” An unfamiliar male voice yelled out.

As the alpha touched Jensen, Jared’s mind screamed at him. Wrong! This alpha should not be touching his mate, Jensen, the one he was supposed to protect. The one he loved. “Get your fucking hands off my mate. He’s my omega, mine! No one else touches him.” Jared’s voice rose above the sounds as Jared grabbed the alpha. The one with his hands on Jensen’s legs. He pulled him back as a haze of red clouded his vision. Thought and reasoning were abandoned in an effort to protect what was his. His omega, his mate. Jensen.

Jared’s fists were flying, connecting with the other alpha’s jaw, stomach, chest, anywhere he could reach, punch, claw. He felt hands on him, trying to pull him away from his prey. Blindly he turned and punched. More hands grabbed at him, pulled him away and forced him against the wall, subduing him. He fought harder at the hands separating him from Jensen.

Voices called, they pleaded and screamed.

“Release his omega. Get him in here so his alpha calms down,” a female voice yelled.

“On it,” a familiar male voice yelled back.

“What the hell is his problem?” The alpha that had been attacked asked.

“The omega you were about to breed is his omega, his mate.” The female voice said in a soothing tone.

“Oh, oh!” The alpha responded. “Well, obviously someone is against this punishment,” he said as he turned to leave. “Next time I come here, if the omega’s alpha is in the room, I’ll just leave. I don’t need this bullshit.”

“Thank you for your understanding. Officer Roche will bring you some place where you can clean up. I’m so sorry this happened.”

“Yeah, well . . . as an alpha, I get it. I wouldn’t want another alpha touching my mate, let alone breeding him. Just, just keep him away from me,” he said as he turned to follow Roche out of the room.

The door opened as Kane stepped in, followed by Jensen who was hastily wrapped in a towel covering his waist. He looked at the other alpha, wide green eyes showing fear.

The alpha took one look at Jensen and scented the air. He moved closer, smiled and then looked over at Samantha. “I can see why he reacted the way he just did. I wouldn’t want anyone touching him if he was my omega.” The alpha purred at Jensen as Kane stepped between in them separating him from the omega.

“This way, alpha,” Roche said as he led the other man out of the room.

Once the other alpha was out of the rom, Jensen was able to see Jared. Jensen saw that he was enraged and being restrained. He stepped forward, letting Jared see him, smell his scent.

Jared scented the room, smelled the familiar scent of Jensen and his head whipped around in the direction of the smell. He saw Jensen and snapped at the arms holding him back against the wall. He growled in anger, eye flashing and staying red until the betas holding him let go. He rushed at Jensen, not fighting the urge to touch him, bite him, mark Jensen as his own. As he closed in on Jensen, he stopped, sniffed at him and smelled the scent of the other alpha on him. He growled his disapproval at this. He looked at the others in the room and bared his teeth at them. He watched as they quickly left the room, closing the door leaving Jared and Jensen alone.

As the door closed, Jared reached out and grabbed the towel, striping it from Jensen’s waist and dropping it on the floor. He looked at Jensen, his naked omega before him. A grumble of want rose from his chest. He pulled his own shirt off and undid his jeans, pushing them and his briefs past his thighs, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out of them. Once he was as naked as Jensen he stepped forward, pulled Jensen to him and crashed their lips together. “Mine, my mate,” he said as he licked at Jensen’s lips. “I’m sorry I put you through this. I was so stupid. Please forgive me.”

Jensen closed his eyes as Jared touched him. He leaned into Jared’s body, feeling the hard muscle of Jared’s body against him. He reached up and ran his hands through Jared’s hair. He clasped his hands at the back of Jared’s head, pulled him down for a needy kiss. Seeing Jared like that, his reaction had sparked something in him. He wanted his alpha. Needed him to knot him, to wipe away the smell and feel of the other alpha off his skin. He wanted to be claimed by his alpha, to smell only Jared’s scent on his skin. “Please, alpha. Please Jared, please knot me, breed me. Only you, no one else ever again, please,” Jensen begged.

“Yes, no other alpha will ever touch you. No one will ever touch you but me.” Jared pulled them down onto the discarded towel. He wanted Jensen now, not willing to wait any longer. He didn’t care where they were, he only wanted to give Jensen what he’d just beg for.

He flipped Jensen onto his stomach, pulled him up so he was on his hands and knees, Jensen presenting himself to his alpha. He positioned himself betweens Jensen’s spread legs and placed a hand on his spine, running his fingers up to rest at the nape of his neck. He pushed down gently so that Jensen dropped his arms down, folding them so he was resting his head in them. Jared pulled Jensen’s hips up, giving him better access to his Jensen’s body. He took his free hand and began to work Jensen’s body open, preparing him . He slid a finger in and heard Jensen’s breath stutter as Jared began to move his finger, pushing and pulling. One finger became two and then three as he worked Jensen open. When he thought Jensen was ready, he withdrew his fingers, lined his throbbing cock up and pushed into Jensen with one fluid move. He waited, giving Jensen time to adjust to being filled. He groaned at being inside Jensen’s body, feeling the tightness and the warmth of him.

“Alpha,” Jensen called to him.

Hearing this broke his resolve, spurring Jared into action. He pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock in before pushing back in. He whipped his hips back and forth, pushing himself into Jensen, feeling the need to become one with his mate. “Beautiful,” he breathed out as he looked down at Jensen beneath him. He heard the moans coming from Jensen’s lips as he trust in again and again. He reached out, pulled Jensen up, resting Jensen’s back against his chest, fully sheathing himself in Jensen.

Jensen rested his head against Jared’s chest, closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting the moans escape. He felt hands on his hips, lifting him up only to pull him back down onto Jared’s cock. It felt so good, so right being this way with his alpha, his mate. He heard Jared moan his name and then ‘mine.’ He nodded his head in agreement. “Mate,” he groaned out as Jared thrust up, his cock hitting Jensen’s prostate.

Jared trailed a hand over Jensen’s hip, letting his fingers ghost over the pale skin before reaching down further to his cock. He felt Jensen’s body jump and shudder as his fingers slid over the weeping head of Jensen’s cock, smearing pre-come down the shaft. He began fisting Jensen in time to his thrusts. “Gonna come for me?” Jared growled out.

“Yes, so close. Please, please.” Jensen said in a pleading voice, not even sure what he was asking for anymore.

Jared gave Jensen’s cock a few more pulls. He knew Jensen was ready to come, just a little more stimulation and Jensen would be pushed over the edge and so would he. He kissed the back of Jensen’s neck. His tongue darted out and licked the skin before he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh, wrenging an orgasm from them both.

When they’d both come down from their post orgasmic high, Jensen realized that Jared hadn’t knotted him. He fought back the sadness that threatened to overtake him. This had only been about staking Jared’s claim to Jensen’s body. He felt Jared’s hand on his back, fingers running up and down his spine.

“When we’re home, in our own bed I promise to knot you, breed you like you’ve asked.” Jared pulled back from Jensen, stood up and helped Jensen to his feet. He saw and felt the sadness from Jensen. “I give you my promise on this,” Jared said quietly as he stepped into his jeans.

Without a word, Jensen clasped Jared’s hand in his, turned and led him out of the room, not caring that he was naked or that Jared was only half dressed. He just wanted to be out of that punishment room. He led them back to the examination room so he could get dressed. He was too tired to care about anything. He just wanted to go home.

Before Jensen could get dressed, he felt Jared pushing him toward the bathroom. He didn’t fight, just let himself be corralled into into the shower. He heard the water being turned on and then was gently nudged into the shower stall. He heard movement and looked over his shoulder to see Jared, naked again, joining him.

He let Jared was him, not bothering to do anything himself. The hot water felt good against his sore muscles. The way Jared was washing him was gentle, caring, almost loving. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting the water wash away the traces of the day from his skin. He tilted his head to the side, realized that Jared was speaking to him.

“I’m so sorry I put you through this. I promise to never send you here again, there will never be another punishment for you. I’ll have your name stricken from the records. I hope in time you can forgive me.” Jared said as he stroked over Jensen’s back. “I know you don’t believe me but I will give you what you want. I’ll knot you, breed you. I’ll give you the pup you want. It will be ours, no one will ever take the pup from you.” Jared reached over and turned the water off. He reached for the towel and dried them both off before letting Jensen retrieve his clothing.

Jared’s words played over in his mind as they both dressed in silence. Only time would tell if Jared would really give him what he wanted. Actions spoke louder than words. He wanted Jared to follow through with his promise of siring a pup with him. Would Jared really keep his promise of never sending him back here? He wanted so badly to believe those words. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. He looked over at Jared and watched as Jared went to open the door.

Jared stepped back to allow Samantha to enter the room. She held paperwork in her hand and looked around the room, a bemused smile on her lips. “I need to examine Jensen before you take him home. I’m also assuming that you no longer wish for his punishment to continue.”

“No, I don’t,” Jared said as he closed the door. He moved into the room, stood off to the side to allow Samantha access to Jensen. He watched as Jensen stood by the table, waiting for Samantha to come closer. “Would you like some privacy with Alpha Ferris for this?”

Both Jensen and Samantha looked at him in surprise. Samantha turned back to Jensen, waiting for him to decide. Jensen shook his head no as he stepped out of his pants and then climbed onto the examination table to sit as Samantha took his vitals.

“Well, everything seems to be in order. Your lungs are clear. Your heart rate is a little elevated but I think that’s to be expected. Why don’t you lay back and put your feet in the stirrups so I can finish the examine and then you both can go home.”

Jensen closed his eyes and laid back, waiting for this to be over.

“I’m finished. Why don’t you get dressed” she said as she turned to the counter to fill out the rest of Jensen’s paperwork. When she turned back she looked at them both, a strange look on her face.

“Is something wrong?” Jared asked, seeing the look she was giving them both.

“Not wrong, just out of the ordinary. It happens but it’s rare.”

Jared stepped closer to Jensen, took one of Jensen’s hands in his as he laid a protective hand on Jensen’s back. “What is it?”

“It appears that Jensen has actually conceived. Congratulations, Alpha Padalecki. You and your omega are going to be parents.”

“How? Are you sure it was me? I didn’t knot him. I was going to do that tonight. Give Jensen what he wants . . .” Jared stopped speaking, looked at Jensen in fear. How could this pup be his if he hadn’t knotted Jensen. That would mean that Jensen would be made to give this pup up as he had the others.

“As I said, it’s extremely rare but can happen. After the first alpha, Jensen hadn’t conceived but his body was ready to conceive when you mated with him. This is your pup. You are the sire.”

Jared turned Jensen to him, kissed him passionately before pulling away from him. He placed a hand over Jensen’s stomach. “I’m shocked by this but very happy. I want to have this pup, our pup.” Jared looked lovingly at Jensen.

Jensen could only look between Ferris and Jared, shock clearly written on his face. He swallowed a couple of times and then looked down at Jared’s hand protectively covering his stomach. He’d conceived. The pup was sired by his alpha, his mate Jared. Jared was happy. Jared was happy that the pup was his, theirs.

Jensen looked up at Jared. He blinked a few times before he spoke. “I can keep this pup?” He asked in a whisper, to afraid to put any real hope into his words. He felt Jared’s hands cupping his face, tilting it up so he could look at Jared.

“Yes, Jensen. This is our pup to keep.” Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen chastely on the lips. “I promised you I would sire a pup with you. I have,” Jared said with a smile. “No one will take this pup from you.”

Jared turned to look at Samantha. “Will they.”

Samantha swallowed at the implication of what Jared was saying. “No, of course not. Your alpha is not on the approved listing. The center can’t take this pup from you or your alpha.”

Jared felt Jensen lean into him and turned his attention back to him. He saw the small and cautious smile on Jensen’s face. He saw the hope beginning to take root and grow within his mate.

“Can we go home now?” Jensen asked quietly.

“Of course, anything you want.” Jared offered Jensen a hand, helped him climb off the table and waited for him to finish dressing.

Jared turned his attention back to Samantha. “I want Jensen’s name stricken from the center’s records. He will never be sent here for another punishment. I can never make him forget what he went through but I can give him peace of mind that he will never be punished again.”

“Of course Alpha Padalecki. I will see to that. And again, congratulations to you both. If you ever need anything as far as a recommendation for who Jensen should see for this pregnancy, let me know. I’d be happy to help with that since he’s only been seen by center doctors.” Samantha turned and left the room, a smile on her face

“Everything okay in there?” Kane asked, startling Samantha.

She chuckled. “Yes, it is. On Monday, we need to strike Jensen’s name from the center’s records. His alpha has requested that. Alpha Padalecki will no longer be using the services of the center.”

She heard Kane whistle. “Well, it’s about time he got his head out of his ass and realized what he had before he lost everything.” The door opening stopped Kane from anymore comments. He looked up to see Jared leading Jensen out of the room. They were holding each other’s hand and looking at each other in awe. Kane furrowed his brows but remained silent.

“Officer Kane, Alpha Ferris,” Jared said. “I’m taking my mate home. Good day.”

Together Jared and Jensen walked out of the center. The sun was just setting as they walked hand and hand to their car. Jared opened the passenger side door for Jensen and helped him in, even reaching over and securing the seatbelt for him before getting in behind the wheel of the car.

Jensen turned to Jared. He looked at him trying to see if Jared was really happy about this sudden turn of events or had he just been putting on a good act in front of another alpha. He saw the happy look on Jared’s face.

“Stop overthinking this Jensen. I can practically hear the gears moving in your head,” Jared said as he turned to look into those green eyes that were looking at him, searching for answers. He leaned over and kissed Jensen before he turned his attention back to driving them home.

Jensen turned to look out the window and watched as the trees and houses blurred by him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath trying to steady his nerves. Jared had never made promises to him in the past, the only one being when they mated, that Jared would only ever take him as his sexual partner. And, as far as Jensen knew Jared had kept that promise. Now today, Jared had made several to him and he wasn’t sure of what to believe.

The car coming to a stop in their driveway pulled Jensen from his thoughts. He waited for Jared, not sure as to what to do, what to expect. He watched as Jared got out and came around to his side of the car and helped him out. He was a little surprised by this. It wasn’t like Jared wasn’t caring towards him, he was. It was just that Jared could be reserved, especially in public. Now, here he was, in their driveway wrapped in Jared’s arms.

“Jared, dear, it’s nice to see you and your omega out on a beautiful night like this,” an older woman’s voice called out to them.

They both turned to see who was speaking. At the end of the driveway stood Mrs. Reilly, a soft smile on her lips.

“I was beginning to think that I would only see your omega when he did his weekly shopping. I’d love to have him over for tea one afternoon, if you would permit that.”

Jensen felt Jared’s lips on his neck and he gave a soft gasp at the kiss Jared had bestowed on him.

“Mrs. Reilly, I don’t think you’ve ever really been introduced to my mate, Jensen.” Jared led Jensen toward the woman. Jared stood speaking with the woman as Jensen stood behind him, clinging to him. “I’m sure we can set something up, if Jensen wants and is feeling up to it.”

The woman’s smile faltered slightly. “He’s not sick is he?”

Jared titled his head back and laughed. “No, we just found out that he’s conceived my pup. So, I want him to take it easy, be careful and not overdo it.”

Jensen heard the words, as shocked as he was. Jared was telling a neighbor that he’d conceived, that Jared had sired the pup.

“So, then this is not from one of those state sanctioned punishments? Good, I always thought the two of you would make good parents. I can’t wait to see your offspring. Your mate, Jensen is downright beautiful and with you as its sire, well . . . this pup will be sought after when it’s of age.”

“No, no more state sanctioned punishments. I was so stupid to think that was the right thing to do,” Jared said quietly as he gave a smile over his shoulder at Jensen. “I should probably get him inside. It’s been a very long and tiring day. Have a good evening.”

“You as well,” Mrs. Reilly said as she turned to leave. “Congratulations,” she called over her shoulder as she continued on her walk.

Jared turned to Jensen, placed an arm around his waist and guided him toward the front door. He looked down at Jensen, noticed the anxious look on his face. “What?” He asked softly.

“Alpha, I’m just surprised that you said anything. I just thought . . .”

“You thought what, Jensen?” Jared asked as he closed the door once they were inside. “That I was putting on some type of act in front of Samantha Ferris, the alpha at the center?” Jared looked at Jensen.

For a moment Jensen felt fear as Jared just looked at him. Had he already said too much? Had he angered Jared? What would Jared do to him?

“I wasn’t putting on an act. I’m happy about this surprise.” Jared pulled him along to their bedroom as he continued to speak. “Come on, it’s been a long day and we’re both tired.” Jared turned and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jensen heard him puttering around, getting ready for bed. Jensen’s body was on autopilot as he followed along, donning an old pair of soft sleep pants and a shirt. He climbed into bed and settled under the covers, waiting for Jared as he closed his eyes. He felt movement next to him as Jared joined him.

Jared reached out and pulled Jensen to him. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of Jensen and noticed how it had changed ever so slightly since he’d conceived. He hummed in satisfaction. “Your scent is different, sweeter.”

Jensen turned to him, feeling the need to be held by his alpha, wanting to be protected and loved. He wrapped himself around Jared’s muscular body. “I love you,” he whispered against Jared’s chest. He felt Jared’s arms encircle him.

“I know I can never take away the pain I caused you. But seeing you today, that alpha touching you . . . I snapped. I woke up. I love you and I’m truly am happy that we’re going to have our own pup. I never thought I’d hear myself say that.” Jared shifted in on the bed, pushing Jensen away from him so he could see him better. “I never asked, is this what you wanted? Are you happy about this?” Jared asked, trying to keep the growing panic from his voice.

Jensen looked up at Jared and smiled. “I am happy about this. This is what I want. This is all I’ve ever wanted, only you and now our pup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork created by jdl71 (jld71)


End file.
